Kagome's True Destiny
by LivingDeadGirl13420
Summary: Kagome is a powerful miko, even more so than anyone first thought. When an evil demon awakens and joins forces with Naraku, it is her destiny to save everyone. With the help of her friends of course. Pairings probably InuKag SanMir


A/N: I have written stories before on a different account. But it has been years now. I thought I would start fresh. I am not entirely sure yet where I am going to go with this story, I have more chapters written. But I thought before I would continue I would post this and see what kind of response I get. This is just a prologue, and it has little to do with Inuyasha and the others yet. And so you know except for this chapter the story is mostly going to be based off the series as if I am just continuing where it left off. (but with my own added stuff of course)  
But also I need to say I haven't seen every episode of Inuyasha, and I haven't read the manga so keep that in mind if I say something wrong haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

5,000 years ago…

A powerful demon named Jakaru, ruled over all the lands. He wasn't evil, nor was he good. He became infatuated with a young priestess who worked in the kingdom. Soon he forced her to marry him and become his queen. But her heart belonged to another. She continued to see this man in secret. But their affair was discovered by the king, and in his fury he killed the man. He then imprisoned the queen to her room. Out of sadness, she became weaker. Everyday mourning her love's death. The king on the other hand, became bitter and hateful. Soon his rage turned him evil, and the world was plunged into darkness under his reign.

All humans were to become slaves. Those who possessed spiritual powers were to be put to death, along with anyone who knew them. He even slaughtered the children. The more he killed, the more power he gained, until evilness consumed his soul entirely. The queen, unaware of what horror was going on outside the castle, rarely even left her bed. The sadness had overcome her and she was beginning to give up. She fell into a deep sleep for 2 weeks. During which her dreams were visited by the ghost of her dead lover. He told her of the king's madness, and how he was murdering innocent people. He told her she must become stronger. He began making her forget her pain.

She awoken with no memory of the man she once loved. The sorrow was gone. She began to devise a plan, unsure if it would work. It was the strongest binding curse she knew, but in return there had to be a sacrifice. She sent a servant with a message, that she needed to speak with the king. He came to her, still in love with her, but bitter at what she had done. She stood right in front of him, and said "I love you". Her eyes showed deceit but he was too blind by the words to see it. He quickly embraced her, while she returned the hug. Her hands drifted to his hair and she plucked a single strand.

She smiled, and then threw up a powerful barrier. He was thrown into the wall. Quickly she drew a dagger and sliced her right hand. Holding his hair in her bloody fist she said the spell that would bind him. He sliced at the barrier, it faltered some. But she closed her eyes and held strong. He continued, franticly clawing, but to no avail. She finished her words and gripped the dagger with both hands. She held it high above her head, facing the blade towards the ground. A single tear drifted down her cheek and she took a deep breath before plunging the dagger into her stomach. The king roared in fury before disappearing completely.

The priestess, near death, chuckled bitterly. _'He isn't even gone for good, but this is the best I could do. He will awaken in 5,000 years, even more evil than before. I hope it was worth it.' _She thought, before her eyes went blank. A white ball of light left her body. She was dead.

5,000 years later...

An old, gray-haired woman named Sazaku, sat on the floor of an old, broken down, hut. She closed her eyes while meditating. After a few minutes she sighed, giving up. Just as she was about to stand, her eyes flew open and her head tilted back.

In a strong unworldly voice she told the prophecy.

In our world,

She shouldn't be.

But this is where

Her destiny leads

Her powers so pure

Her heart so light

The king of evil

She must fight

The world's fate

Is in her hands

If she should lose

Evil rules the lands

Try she must

She's the only way

In her powers

Our hopes we lay

The old woman then collapsed on the floor. She whispered "Kagome" before falling unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Okay also keep in mind, there will be more talking. I didn't put much in this chapter because it is supposed to seem more like a story or legend. Except for the old lady thing...yeah... But anyway, review please :) 


End file.
